Ice Cream Cart (41389)
Ice Cream Cart is a set released in the winter of 2020. Official Description Let little builders enjoy cool food play on a hot day with LEGO® Friends Ice Cream Cart (41389). This ice cream toy set comes with scoops, cones and popsicle tops for creative mix-and-match flavor fun. Kids can buddy up with the LEGO® Friends Stephanie mini-doll to help her sell her tasty frozen treats. And this ice cream cart toy's neat enough to pop into a bag for imaginative fun on the go. All the feels for the wheels If your kid likes vehicles they'll fall in love with the cute cart and LEGO scooter. The cart unhitches from the scooter for a more dynamic play experience. This LEGO set also helps promote imaginative play as kids decide where Stephanie is zipping off to next. Best times are spent with best friends LEGO Friends sets allow youngsters to role-play hanging out with pals and their cute LEGO pets! All LEGO sets come with easy-to-follow printed instructions, but this one also features Instructions PLUS! Using the zoom, rotate and visualize modes on the LEGO Life app, even younger kids will feel like master builders! *This LEGO® ice cream cart toy (41389) makes a top gift for any kid who loves food play. It will get their creative juices flowing as they imagine making and selling delicious treats – or they can role-play the customer. *This set contains 97 pieces so play starts quickly. Kids can display the toy food how they want, with the Stephanie mini-doll serving behind the cart and Dash the dog playing out front – or the other way around! *Your little server can play with the vehicles together or separately as the mini ice cream cart unhitches from the LEGO® scooter. They can mix and match the toy food to give the customer whatever flavor they desire! *This is a top gift for boys and girls aged 6 and up who deserve a little surprise treat. *The instructions are short and sweet, so even those with little building experience can make a cool food toy real fast! *At just over 2” (7cm) high and 5” (14cm) long, this snack-sized treat takes up little room as a desk display and is small enoughto take on a playdate. Or kids can mix it with any other LEGO® set for truly creative play! *This is not a static LEGO® Friends set – all the wheels really turn. No batteries are needed, though, because this cute-looking kids’ ice cream cart moves on pulling power alone! *Is your little builder ready for an awesome play experience? Download the LEGO® Life app and help them use Instructions PLUS to see their ice cream set in zoom, rotate and ‘ghost' modes. It's building for the digital age! *Introduce your young builder to the world of LEGO® Friends. A warm welcome awaits them in Heartlake City, where kids can achieve anything they set their hearts on, with their best friends by their side. *LEGO® toy playsets meet the highest industry standards, plus our own quality criteria, which ensures they are easy for little fingers to pick up, place and pull apart – it's been that way since 1958. *The LEGO Group tests its bricks and pieces to make sure every building set meets the highest global safety and quality standards. Gallery 41389-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41389_alt2.jpg|Stephanie serving ice cream. 41389_alt3.jpg|Stephanie eating ice cream with Dash. 41389 alt4.JPG|Mini ice cream cart hitching to the scooter. 41389 alt5.JPG|Child playing with the set. 41389 alt6.JPG|Set displayed on a skateboard 41389boxback.jpg|Back of the box. Category:Sets Category:2020 Sets Category:Winter 2020 Wave Category:Stephanie Sets